Peg Maloney
Peg Maloney is a elderly woman who lives in Sydney. Peg is the aunt of Sarah Adams and shares a close relationship with her niece as Peg has always stood up for her. Biography Series 1 When Sarah Adams returns to Australia for the first time after spending 20 years away from her family in Europe. Adams visits her final two relatives, them being her mother and Peg her aunt. When Sarah arrives Peg is overjoyed to see her niece and shows her to Sarah's Mother room; the meeting between Sarah and her mother does not go well. This leads Sarah to being forced to leave, as Sarah leaves Peg tries to convince Sarah that her mother will eventually forgive her for traveling to Europe without her. Sarah says she disagrees and leaves but only after telling Peg she will always write. Once Sarah finds a job in Inverness she invites Peg to come and visit her, despite some nosy intentions by Doris Collins Peg does eventually get inside and talks to her niece. Peg gives Sarah a welcome mat saying that she thinks Inverness could be a great home for Sarah. Series 2 Upon the news that Sarah and George Bligh are to be married Sarah invites Peg to come to the engagement at Ash Park. While at the part Sarah finally confides to Peg what happened in Europe and why it has been a secret for so long. Peg comforts Sarah and tells her that she will always love her and that George's feelings will not be wavered by this discovery, this comforting prompts Sarah to tell George her secret. Series 3 Once Sarah finds she is pregnant with George's baby rather than Rene, she goes to Peg looking for an abortionist. This being illegal and against her religion when Peg learnt of Sarah's intentions she shouts at her neice saying she could never forgive her if she went through with it. However Peg comes through and reluctantly she goes to a friend who is able to find an abortionist's number for Sarah; Peg then goes and tells Sarah that if she goes through with he abortion then she will be forgiven. However halfway through the abortion process Sarah cannot go through with the abortion thus running from the operation table, when Sarah arrives home to Peg her aunt is overjoyed that Sarah did not go through with the abortion. Peg then promises that she will do anything to help Sarah and her baby. When a girl who did go through with the abortion arrives on Peg's doorstep with a infection Sarah agrees to tend to her wounds. However when the girl must be transported to a real doctor Peg helps the girl and Sarah to get ready to go, before Sarah leaves Peg embraces her and wishes her luck. Season 4 After Sarah gives birth Peg sends self made clay dolls of zoo animals, and as remarked by Sarah she did the same when she was a baby. Appearances Series 1 The Prodigal Daughter The Welcome Mat Boom! Series 2 A Kiss to Build A Dream On Series 3 Somewhere Beyond The Sea Too Old To Dream Living In The Shadow Trivia * Season Four is the first series that Peg has not appeared in. * Peg appeared in the very first episode of A Place To Call Home. * Peg lives in Sydney. Category:Characters